


Beg.

by PrettyRascal



Series: Sub!Chanyeol [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Power Bottom, Rope Bondage, Sub Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Baekhyun's in heat, Chanyeol wants to do nothing more than knot him. How will the omega let this play out?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Sub!Chanyeol [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Beg.

**Author's Note:**

> Omega! Baekhyun
> 
> Alpha! Chanyeol
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Please! I'm so hard!  _ Please _ !" 

Begs and moans filled the otherwise silent room. Usually, the living room television or radio would be creating all the noise. Not today. Wanton gasps replaced the usual dialogue of dramas or the preppy girl group music. 

Baekhyun stared down at his alpha. The tall man was naked and tied down to a kitchen chair he had dragged in. The rope was leaving red marks on the alpha's wrists and ankles. Baekhyun bit his lip at the sight.

"Yeollie, you're so noisy," he chastised, his voice not sounding at all affected. "What will you do if the neighbours hear? Oh, unless you  _ want  _ that. Shall I open a window?" he cooed. Chanyeol cried out and shook his head. 

His cock was standing tall and hard, leaking a good amount of precum. Baekhyun hadn't even touched the alpha yet. 

He supposed that's what the smell of heat did to alphas. 

Baekhyun had spent years schooling himself to retain so much control during his heats. He still felt needy- it  **burned** . But wasn't this so much more fun? 

He was in a similar state of undress as Chanyeol. The omega stood in front of the alpha, his smile coy. Slick dripped down his thighs and the scent of lust and fertility was thick in the air. Baekhyun smelt like fresh peonies and peaches. 

Chanyeol's eyes were  _ wild _ . Baekhyun loved it. He had this control over an alpha, after all. It was taboo. The mere thought caused him to drip more slick. 

Chanyeol's needy snarl earned him a tug on the hair from Baekhyun. He pulled his hair until he was staring Baekhyun in the eye. 

"Now, now. Is that how we ask for things?" he tutted, shaking his head. It was utterly condescending. "If you want to breed me, you'll have to beg for my ass."

Chanyeol lost all of his senses at the mention of breeding the omega. Hadn't he been tied down, he would have had the omega pinned to the floor and fucked out already. 

Despite his cloudy brain and raw instincts, he still knew what he had to do. His omega had trained him well, after all. 

"I need your ass," he cried out, hips bucking up to make his cock jut up. Baekhyun merely licked his lips. "Please omega, please! I'll make you feel so good I-" Chanyeol was cut off by his own howl. 

Baekhyun had swung his legs over Chanyeol's own and had sank himself down onto Chanyeol's throbbing cock. He forced himself down on the length, drawing a loud moan out of his lips. 

Baekhyun's head was tipped back, showing off the supple skin of his neck and throat. He looked down at the alpha, licking his lips. 

"You're not going to knot me for hours. I'm going to enjoy myself, make myself cum over and over again on your cock. You'll get nothing until I decide I want your knot," he hissed.

Chanyeol screamed as Baekhyun bounced up and down, shock waves of pleasure coursing through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, I know I did :p. I wrote this out in half an hour and I'm exhausted. So, pretty please point out mistakes!
> 
> My first ABO fic on here- which is strange seeing how I love the universe. 
> 
> Anywho, I love you all. Please comment if you have any ideas for sub Yeollie!! xoxo


End file.
